


Drabbles

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Poofed Gems, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Shattered Gems, Steven Universe: The Movie, Suicide Attempt, theres a lot of death stuff in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Summary: What the title says!
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lion & Steven Universe, Pearl & Jasper (Steven Universe), Pearl & Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. What Am I Waiting For

Steven reluctantly walked into the ship, following Aquamarine and looking behind him as the door shut. He sighed to himself. _This is what he had to do_.

Steven was ready for anything they had to throw at him. Gem destabilizers, torture devices, a jail cell, total isolation? He was ready. *That’s what he had given himself in for, afterall.* 

Except, it never came.

Because Steven doesn’t remember ever getting off the ship. 

Or anything else, for that matter. 

  
  



	2. I Don't Think I'm Waking Up This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey these are gonna be really short lol

“Connie… I don’t think I’m waking up this time.” Steven choked back a sob as he held the hand of his best friend, stuck in psychic-ghost situation mode. 

“Steven, please—“ Steven’s body lay a few feet away, soaked in crimson. 

Connie’s hand went empty. He was gone. 


	3. Math

Steven and Connie were on the ride home from the skate rink, Bismuth and Pearl staying behind but would have been leaving later. 

Connie looked over at Steven as he tapped his fingers on the wheel, waiting for the light to change. His eyebrows were furrowed, looking deep in thought. She looked back at the window. 

“How does zero plus one equal ten?” Steven blurted out.

Connie jumped, rearing back around to look at him.

“What?” she asked, confused.

“Stevonnie could fucking _skate_! But how?” he said incredulously, “I’m terrible and you’re average, how does that work?!” 

The light turned green.

“I don’t know, fusion… stuff?” Connie stated hesitantly, laughing, “Why are you asking?”

“I wanna skate like that…” Steven murmured angrily, lowering his head as he moved the car forward.

Connie laughed again, leaning backwards against the window as she looked at him. “You’re jealous of your own fusion?”

“Yes.” Steven deadpanned, staring at Connie.

“Steven, the ROAD-“


	4. Canon

“I’m sorry, Connie, but our love can’t go on!” Steven dramatically waved a hand over his forehead to enhance the effect.

“Why Steven?” Connie gasped, “I thought you loved me!” She pressed her hands against her face in shock.

Steven turned around, tugging his jacket. “I’m sorry, Constance. It’s what the fans wanted.” 

“But they love us,” Connie yelled, “we have a ship name and a whole fanbase!”

“Our love cannot go on because…” 

“Because?!”

“Because…” Steven turned around, “we have a hater!”

Connie gasped, stepping backwards. A hater, how could they have a hater? They were perfect together! “Oh, no…” Connie gasped again (dramatically), “I cannot believe this tragic turn of events!”

Steven turned to his beloved. “I know, it’s so sad! We’ll have to break our love because someone hates us.”

“But Steven,” Connie said, “we were canon!”

“Ah, but we only had one kiss throughout the entire series! The fans wanted more.”

“We don’t have more, the show is over!” 

“Goodbye, Connie. I shall see you in another life!” Steven turned back around, laying a hand over his face and walking away in large comedic steps.

“Wait!” Connie yelled. Steven turned around in shock. “You’re forgetting one thing, Steven…”

“Huh?” Steven’s head tilted to the side. 

“We have… fanfiction!” Connie gasped. Of course, how could Steven forget? Connverse would always be kept alive through their beloved fanfiction!

“Fanfiction…” Steven mused, “WE HAVE FANFICTION, CONNIE! We don’t have to break up!” He yelled, grabbing Connie’s hands in his.

“Wait, Steven.” Connie interrupted.

“What is it, Connie?” Steven said.

“I have… a confession to make.” Connie inhaled, exhaled, and averted her eyes. “My OTP in Unfamiliar Familiar is Lisa and Phillip.” 

Steven quickly let go of Connie’s hands. “OKAY, we’re done. Relationship over.” Steven walked off screen and was never seen again. 


	5. He's Pink

Steven stares incredulously at his pink half. His twin’s curls graze his shoulders, messy and plump, resembling his mom’s  _ other _ form. 

Steven’s gem is right there. His gem, it’s over there. It’s  _ right there- _ wait.

Steven slowly tilts downwards towards his own. His grabs at his shirt —  which is noticeably paler than usual — and reluctantly tugs the fabric upwards.

His gem is gone.

Or, better yet,  _ he’s pink. _


	6. Puberty

Stevonnie awoke in their hammock, stretching and flailing their limbs wildly as they got ready for the day.

Only… something was different.

They itched at their chin, which was weirdly irritated. 

Stevonnie froze, feeling little stubbles of hair on their cheeks and the bottom of their jaw. Panicking, they hopped over to their “mirror” (really just a shard of glass) and gazed at their new appearance.

“Huh,” they murmured, “well, that’s new.”


	7. Six Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tOgEtHER FoReVeR turned 6 like a week ago

“Six years…” Stevonnie murmured to themselves, “that’s a lot.” They smiled as they rested their head in the sand, limbs strewn about as they watched the sun set. 

“This is… fun.” they whispered. 

Stevonnie leaned forward, crossing their arms over their knees and resting their head on top of them. They gazed at the slowly appearing stars. 

“I love it.” 


	8. What Can I Do

All Pearl wanted was another order, another instruction from Her Diamond.

But, she knew that was not possible.

All Pearl wanted was Rose to tell her it was going to be okay, and that they had another mission to tend to.

But, she knew that was not possible.

All Pearl wanted was for Rose to whisper “I love you” into her ear.

But, she knew that was not possible. 

The human— gem… thing, jumped into her arms. 

Steven, she remembered.

Pearl froze, unsure of what to do until the boy snuggled up close to her, smushing his furry head into her chest. He smiled against her, wrapping his tiny arms around her torso and closing his eyes.

He was sleeping, she remembered. Humans needed to do that. 

She felt a strange wave of warmth crossing over her shoulders as she held Rose’s son. 

All Pearl wanted was to hold Steven to her heart's content, to keep him safe.

And, she knew that was possible. 


	9. I Just Want You

Bismuth watched from the side as Pearl danced along on her wheels with her human friends, laughing and dancing along with the music that was playing.

She saw her laugh at a joke one of them said, bouncing off each other to add to the joke.

Pearl looked so happy. 

And that’s exactly what Bismuth wanted.

But, more importantly, she wanted that  _ with _ her. 


	10. This Is Not My Kind Of Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death

Steven wakes up, a rush of vertigo following and making his head spin as he takes in whatever the hell just happened.

He turns his head slowly, looking next to him where the van sits in a mess of broken car parts and mud. It’s also flipped upside down.

_ Right,  _ he thinks,  _ I did this. _

Steven looks at the van for a minute, sitting and processing what to do next. Then, he remembers.

_ Dad. _

Steven bolts upwards, looking around the crash area of the van for Greg. He gets to the other side, pausing when he notices blood splattered on the side of the glass in the window. 

He looks himself over, not finding any terrible injuries apart from a leftover bruise or two that his powers have already started healing. There was only one other person in the car with him. 

Steven’s eyes frantically follow the trail of blood, leading down a muddy pit and pooling next to a big object which is too shadowed by the night sky for Steven to be able to make out what it is. He slides down the hill, dirt smearing all over his jeans. He could care less right now. 

Steven gets a closer look at the object. He knew from the start what it was, but he had to be sure. 

Greg is terrifyingly still, and not in the “deep cat nap” way. He’s face down in the dirt. 

Steven stomachs the urge to vomit as he turns his dad’s corpse on its side to get a better look. 

He could really use that therapist right about now. 


	11. Who Wants to Go On a Roadtrip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw suicide

Steven had been off to Little Homeschool but suddenly, he wasn’t going there anymore. He was just driving. He didn’t know where the hell he was going, but he was driving.

...somewhere.

An incoming turn was up ahead, a fence following along it where a cliff lined the edge, a steep hill of jagged rocks which were smothered by the ocean a little further down. It was a long fall with lots of bumps.

The car revved, Steven’s music tape played. A random cassette he found in a pocket. He wasn’t listening to it. 

He pressed his foot a little harder on the gas pedal, picking up speed.

The turn was just up ahead.

Steven made no attempt to turn the wheel. He furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forward against the steering wheel and letting a small, solemn smile cross his face.

The fence opened wide as his car blasted through going ninety, flying over the edge and sending Steven launching out of the windshield. 

He had unbuckled his seatbelt just before it hit.

Unconsciousness followed soon afterwards. 


	12. That's All, Folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate movie ending!!! tw death

Spinel broke into a fit of giggles, eyebrows furrowing in mocking confusion, “How did a powerless  _ loser _ like you become saviour of the galaxy?”

Steven thought for a moment, sweat slithering down his forehead. “I…I-I’m… I-“ 

He took a bit too long searching for an answer.

He was falling. Spinel let go.  _ He was falling- _ h-he couldn’t float… he didn’t have his powers- he can’t float,  _ he can’t float he doesn’t have his shield what does he do help Garnet someone- _

His gem gave a final desperate glow, trying to summon  _ anything _ to do something. The ground approached, Steven braced for impact.

The last thing he could make out was the horrified screams of townies who’d been sitting atop Alexandrite’s hair. 


	13. Watermelon Hands

Lion nudged Steven on the log, pushing against his watermelon hand. He whimpered. 

Steven lifted his head up and stared at the pink creature, his cheeks pushing upwards to represent a smile despite his lack of mouth. His head fell against the log immediately. 

Lion sat down on the water, resting his nuzzle on the log beside Steven and licking his face.

Steven sighed internally, looking underwater at his missing leg and his arm which were long gone, carried away by the currents of the tide. His limbs were rotting. The phantom pain wasn’t gone, however. He tried his best to ignore it as Lion continued pressing up against him.

Lion nudged Steven again, attempting to pick him up onto his back. Steven pushed him away. He let out a series of grumbles which he could only hope did its best to come out as some sort of ‘no’. 

Lion whimpered again. Steven turned his head to face the horizon as the sun rose. 

The pair sat in still silence for the rest of Steven’s death. 


	14. Aw, Shards

Amethyst stared ahead at the battle occurring in front of her.

Jasper had the upper hand, Pearl would never have been nearly as strong as her. 

She sighed, tugging her gaze down to look at her gem which had a crack protruding from the center and circling outwards. 

_ Aw, fuck,  _ she thought.

It reached the edges of her gem, her form shuddered once more as the amethyst embedded in her chest exploded in a handful of shards. 


	15. Crack in the Stars

Steven’s heart beat loudly in his ear as he stared ahead at Amethyst running towards him.

He thought maybe she was calling his name, but he wouldn’t know; not with the pain distracting him. 

His head pounded, his leg was bent in an awkward position. He could feel the blood draining from the crack in the back of his skull.

And the crack on his gem.

He shut his eyes. 


End file.
